highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Apricotmask
❝ My little chipmunk! ❞ — Apricotpaw to Leopardpaw Apricotpaw is a pretty scarlet-orange point she-cat with cerulean blue eyes. Just like her name suggests, Apricotmask is very sweet and tries to make friends with everyone she meets. However, under her golden exterior, she is insecure and unsure of herself, always regretting her decisions and constantly putting herself down. She currently resides in [[SkyClan|'SkyClan']] as an apprentice. 'Appearance' Description: Apricotpaw is a sleek, lithe feline with a creamy undercoat and a sandy overcoat with scarlet-orange points and stripes that fade into her fur. A peach-orange mask patterns her face along with blazing-orange markings that drape on her forehead and fade from each side of her lower jaw to the corner of her eyes. Her nose and the insides of her ears are a walnut-brown. She possesses sky-blue eyes flecked with cerulean. Heritage: Oriental Shorthair x Siamese Palette: : = Base : = Mask : = Markings : = Underbelly : = Inner Ears : = Nose : = Sclera : = Iris : = Pupil Voice: tbd Scent: Apricotpaw smells of fresh strawberries and fruit. Build: She's on the thinner side which makes her appear long and lean, though she has a fairly average build. Her pelt is very short which adds to her lithe appearance. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Selfless * +''' '''Sweet * ±''' '''Confused * ±''' '''Dramatic * ±''' '''Ambitious * −''' '''Sensitive * −''' '''Jealous 'Likes' *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Bees **After her incident of stealing honeycomb from a beehive, Apricotpaw suffered through many stings all over her body. She bears deep hatred and fear for bees ever since. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Polarstrike, Scorchfern Age Range: 0-5 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Leopardpaw, Silentpaw, Smokestorm Age Range: 6 moons-present *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= Haven't really talked to any cats from there. I've heard a few things about a certain warrior, though... makes me never want to meet them ever. ---- She blinks, then shrugs nonchalantly. |-|WindClan= Haven't really talked to any cats from there. ---- She blinks, then shrugs nonchalantly. |-|ShadowClan= Haven't really talked to any cats from there. They seem pretty cool, though. ---- She blinks, then shrugs nonchalantly. |-|RiverClan= They seem pretty friendly, I guess. ---- :[[Silentpaw|'Silentpaw']]/Apprentice/Friend/Former Crush⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"We used to be inseparable, but everything changed when the spirits attacked. Now as a consequence for her actions she's in RiverClan now. Everytime I go up to her I always seem to mess something up between us... why am I so uncomfortable around her now? Still, I'll cherish our friendship for a long time." :Apricotpaw tries to smile, but seems irritated and nervous. :[[Smokestorm|'Smokestorm']]/Warrior/Friend⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"Silentpaw's mentor-err, at least he used to be! He's a fun and cool tom, really looks out for me and Silentpaw. Though I kinda wish he'd stop teasing us..." :Apricotpaw rolls her eyes, then soon bursts out laughing. |-|SkyClan= SkyClan is really great. What else can I say, I was born in it! It definitely isn't perfect, but I love it nevertheless. Plus there's a lot of apprentices that I can makes friends with! ---- :[[Leopardpaw|'Leopardpaw']]/Apprentice/Best Friend/Crush⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"I can't imagine a more outgoing cat. She's the sweetest and nicest cat ever! I'm really glad that we have a great relationship." :Apricotpaw giggles. Wait...is she blushing? :[[Olivepaw|'Olivepaw']]/Apprentice/Friend⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"She's so badass, wow! I wish I could be as confident as her... I couldn't believe that she rejected the warrior oath to spend more time with me and Leopardpaw. That was really brave." :Apricotpaw smiles in awe. :[[Peachfuzz|'Peachfuzz']]/Warrior/Mentor/Friend⦁⦁⦁⦁/40% ::"She's my mentor! I haven't gotten to know her very well, but someday we'll be good friends, I'm sure! She always runs off into the peaks to meet up with her secret boyfriends.." :Apricotpaw giggles. :[[Jumptail|'Jumptail']]/Senior Warrior/Temporary Mentor⦁⦁⦁⦁/40% ::"She's a really experienced warrior, so I know with her guidance and training I'll be one of the best warriors in SkyClan! I can feel it." :Apricotpaw puffs out her chest confidently. :[[Rabbitpaw|'Rabbitpaw']]/Apprentice/Friend⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"He's new to SkyClan, but I'm sure he'll warm up here quickly! He's pretty cool, though he and Silentpaw don't seem to get along." :Apricotpaw smiles happily. :Polarstrike/Mother/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"My mother! We may have had our fights, but I love her so much... I wish she didn't have to leave so soon." :Apricotpaw smiles weakly, ears bent. She is on the verge of tears. :Scorchfern/Father/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"My father! He was so understanding when I couldn't fulfill his expectations. I love him so much... it hurts to think of him again." :Apricotpaw is sniffling now, tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly averts your gaze when she finds you staring. 'Trivia' *Apricotpaw is the first cat in SkyClan with a fruit-based name. *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ She furrowed her brows, hating to make a temper but she did anyway. "How about me?" she hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible. "I know the other cats of SkyClan made you feel left out, but I always stood by your side. For once I'd be happy if you seemed grateful for my complete loyalty to you!" ❞ — Apricotpaw lashing out on Silentpaw, 4.4.18 ❝ She bit her lip and waited in anxious fear for what Leopardpaw would say. More than anything she was afraid of losing the cats she kept close to her heart and Leopardpaw was one of them. If she drove Leopardpaw away the same way she did with Silentpaw, Apricotpaw would never forgive herself. She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep eye contact with Leopardpaw. "I really cared about Silentpaw, and I still do. She's been one of my best friends. But when she said that she felt that no one in SkyClan understood her, I felt so betrayed. How could she say that when I've been supporting her through thick and thin and standing by her side? I-I just..." She sighed and fidgeted with her paws. "I took out my frustration in the wrong way. Now because of me, our relationship isn't like what it was before." ❞ — Apricotpaw confessing to Leopardpaw about her relationship with Silentpaw, 4.4.18 'Fanart' agensive.png|By: Agensive Apricotmask_by_ShatteredEcho1o2.png|By: ShatteredEcho1o2 ApricotmaskbyXxskyflarexx.png|By: Xxskyflarexx Apricotmask_flat.png|By: EliteNinjaWarrior domesticated.png|By: Domesticated Bootleggdd.png|By: Bootleggdd Comm_by_taiko.png|By: Taikø decrypted.png|By: Decrypted Donteatmytoast.png|By: Donteatmytoast Flowfpeachman.png|By: Flowf jimochi.png|By: Jimochi Gingerrolruby.jpg|By: Gingerrolruby Inkenster (2).png|By: Inkenster inkenster.png|By: Inkenster apricotmasksd.png|By: Eyota appubyeyota.png|By: Eyota Jackaboyy.png|By: Jackaboyy Mästerpiece.png|By: Mästerpiece moonink.png|By: MoonInk NohrianKitsune.png|By: NohrianKitsune onism.png|By: Onism ApricotMaskbyZeroXP.png|By: ZeroXP Stqrs.png|By: Stqrs velocityy.png|By: Velocityy Apricotmask_f.png|By: Fruttiee runrun.jpg|By: XxLaurelfrostxX apricotheadshot.png|By: XxLaurelfrostxX babygirl.png|By: XxLaurelfrostxX __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:SkyClan Category:Apprentice